


Your ≠ My Justice

by maria-sama (satsunyan)



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Police!Dia AU, See notes regarding other couples, Thief!Mari AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8125063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satsunyan/pseuds/maria-sama
Summary: Detective Kurosawa Dia is on a man-hunt to find the blonde thief who has been causing a ruckus all over Shizuoka. What kind of game of cat and mouse will it be? DiaMari.





	

**Author's Note:**

> From a friend’s Thief!Mari x Police!Dia AU. Here’s the Prologue of the story. I still haven’t decided how it’ll go/turn out, but let’s see, for now? https://twitter.com/shuutah/status/778498713903767552 
> 
> Like always, special thanks to @g_luceroth/twitter for PR-ing!
> 
> Notes: The story is Dia/Mari centric, but it would most likely also include ChikaRiko, YouKanan and HanamaruRuby, if I’m gonna delve deeper into a certain couple, I’ll make sure to warn and give readers who don’t ship it, an option to not read it (by adding a recap of key scenes) but still understand the next chapter of the main story.
> 
> Disclaimer: If you don’t ship DiaMari, can’t you just get out? No one needs you here if you’re just here to hate on the pairing. Let’s all be peaceful, thanks.

“You could’ve been a successful  _ koto  _ player, Dia!” The deep voice of an angered man echoed across the hallways of a traditional Japanese home. The  _ shoji _ slid open in a hurry, a black-haired female immediately stepped out of the room as it was slammed close. 

She wore a white long sleeved blouse that was folded up to her elbows, black slacks with ends tucked into combat boots. Shoulder slung gun holsters kept a police issued handgun close to her left abdomen, one hand holding a coat. She flipped part of her hair as the chilly winds of the autumn evening hit her face. 

“Oneechan…” A red-haired female approached her, a hand reached up to her head and patted it. “I’m sorry, Dad is…”

“It’s alright. I’m used to it. I’m sorry, Ruby, I can’t stay tonight.” Green eyes looked at her solemnly. “I’ll drop by again on another day.” 

“I thought you said you will…” The younger girl frowned and stared at the floor between them. 

“Sorry… Father might end up angry the longer I’m here. I think it’s better if I went home for today. I’ll see you.” The black-haired female smiled at her and put on her maroon coat. “Text me when you get out of school earlier. Maybe we can grab a bite sometime.” 

“Oneechan, please take care…” 

“I will.” 

Kurosawa Dia’s senior had told her to spend the night with her family, for it could be her last in this mission… With a taste of bitterness in her mouth, she walked away from her own home as she gripped her life in her hands. 

She looked at the door of her car and closed her eyes. 

_ “…I guess I’ll just have to make sure I make it back alive.” _

~*

Scarlet red and black skin tight suit. Blonde hair tied into a ponytail with a weird half-head braid. A black belt of gadgets and a grappling gun holstered around her waist. 

“Mari, are you really pushing through tonight? You know that the police will be there, right? You don’t often go and mess with their operation.” A dark-blue haired female stood around the door, her arms crossed. 

“ _ Of course! _ If I don’t do it now, all those people will starve sooner or later and we can’t have that, can we?” The female answered in a perfect English. She picked up her mask that only covered the area around her eyes and put on red contact lenses to mask her golden eyes. 

“Well, be careful. I’ll do my best to guide you around without getting you into trouble.” The dark-blue haired female sighed. “I’ve also got Yoshiko to assist you in the scene in case you need it.” 

“Alright. Thank you, Kanan! It would be nice to find  _ a little _ trouble too. It might be a good change of pace, you know?” 

“It would be an even larger problem if they caught you, so don’t cause a ruckus that could jeopardize the mission. Remember—“

“I fail  _ equals hungry people. _ I know, I know. When did I ever fail?” She winked at the dark-blue haired female and walked towards the window carrying a paraglider to her side. “Well then, I’m off.” She jumped outside and the wings spread as the wind carried the female. 

Today, too,  _ Scarlet the Thief _ will continue on doing good deeds.

(Prologue/END)

**Author's Note:**

> So, you see, it’s kind of a classic Robin Hood story (?) except their both the main characters. You know how I’m a cliché non-cliché writer, so don’t think it’ll go very predictable *wink wink* As for now, I think the readers need to get a grasp of the setting. This is also my first time writing a Robin Hood-type story so comments would be appreciated! 
> 
> P.S. There is a reason why it's 'Scarlet.' You can guess. It's very easy. xD


End file.
